tattooedteenagealienfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Gordon
|image = File: .jpg |imagewidth = 200 |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = |Row 2 title = Species |Row 2 info = Human |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = First appearance |Row 4 info = In the Beginning}} Gordon Henley is a major character in the series. He has the powers of Taurus. Bio Gordon Henley (played by Richard Nason) – The typical blond prep brown-noser and social member of the group. He becomes Taurus, donning a black outfit. He wields a staff as his weapon. Gordon has a high opinion about himself, in his eyes he is the "alpha dog" and beloved by all. In reality, he is a brown-noser and conformist. He will suck up to anyone in power. Nimbar selected him to be Taurus of the Galactic Sentinels because he always follows the rules. Despite this, he once approved of Drew cheating by telling her of a company that sold pre-written essays. One time, when Neuragula sucked the brains out of everyone on Earth, Gordon was wearing Swinton's special hat that blocks waves. It took a while for Gordon to find out what was happening, even after he was made fun of for wearing the hat. Neuragula kept all intelligence in a crystal and when Gordon picked it up, he could inherit all intelligence. Neuragula tried to convince him to betray his teammates and destroy them, but Gordon tricked Neuragula. When Swinton was working on a mice maze, Gordon made fun of him. Swinton disrespected him, causing him to steal his mouse into a portal. Once coming out of the portal, Gordon's DNA was swapped with the mouse and he was stuck in its mind. Once learning to work things out with Swinton, Gordon had to transform twice thanks to Nimbar and gained his body back and Swinton could finish his mice maze. Another time, the Sorcerer disguised himself as an 'All-American Teenager' and he said he was Taurus in a television commercial. Gordon's mother, the mayor, wanted to award the faux Taurus an award and was pushing Gordon to be like him. Gordon became jealous and wished to tell everyone the truth. When Nimbar opened a portal, Gordon's mom chased Gordon inside and discovered his secret. She swore she would keep the secret but once on Earth, she was going to reveal the truth so Gordon used the Memory Fader on her. One time Gordon had to take his mother's tennis bracelet to help power the portals for Nimbar since it had diamonds on it. So Gordon and Drew had to fake a relationship to excuse her wearing the bracelet and it was hinted they felt something genuine for each other but they never admitted it. Early in their battles as Sentinels, Drew wrote a love note said to be from Laurie to Gordon for him to break rules, this led him to disobey a direct order from Nimbar with disastrous results. Drew did this in order to prove he was a conformist. In another occasion, Gordon noticed the Sorcerer left his wand and he took it, Nimbar told him to throw it through a portal. Nimbar quickly changed his mind since he was being controlled by the wand. As the black clothed Taurus, he wields a staff with a crystal on it. He creates the head of Knighttron. Appearance Gordon has blonde hair and light skin. His outfit varies. His TTAF outfit is black. Attires These are some attires has worn in the series. Reg.jpg|Regular Costume.jpg|TTAF costume Category:Characters Category:Protagonists